Her Wolf and His Hawke
by twihardfan971
Summary: Autumn Hawke is trying to fix her relationship with Fenris. The happy and sad moments of their relationship.
1. Her Wolf and His Hawke

Autumn Hawke awoke to a cold bed. She looked and found her elf leaning against the mantle.

"Was it that bad?" she asked Fenris.

He turned and looked at her, "I'm sorry, it's not... it was fine."

Hawke looked away feeling disappointed that he didn't feel that she was good enough.

"No. That is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed."

He sure did know how to take a girl's breath away.  
"Your markings... they hurt, don't they?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Fenris looked down and turned his back to her, "It's not that. I began to remember. My life before. Just flashes..."  
He turned back to face her, "It's too much. This is too fast, I cannot... do this." He pointed to Hawke and himself.

Hawke looked at him and asked, "Your life before? What do you mean?"

"I've never remembered anything before the ritual. But there were... faces. Words." He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. "For just a moment, I could recall all of it," he sighed, "And then it slipped away."

Hawke looked at him fearing the worst was about to happen. "We can work through this." She said with pleading in both her eyes and voice.

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy for a little while," he turned and started making his way to the door, 'Forgive me' was all he whispered before he left.

Hawke kept staring at the door he just went through, 'Why did he leave? I thought he loved me?'  
'You're kidding yourself Autumn. Why would he love a mage like you?'She put her hand over her heart as she felt it breaking.  
Of course he wouldn't love her, he hates mages. Why did she believe he would love her? Maybe she thought she could convince him that not all mages are bad. But even though she knew he hated mages, she still fell in love with him.

Before her tears would come she got up, grabbed her staff and headed for the door. But when she was coming down the stairs, she saw her mother coming out of the kitchen, holding a cup of tea.

"Good morning, sweetheart," her mother told her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Morning. I'm heading to The Hanged Man." she told her mother as she started walking to the door.

"Why are you heading there this early?"

"I need to talk to Varric about something."

"Is this about the elf that just left?"

"Maybe... Look, Mother I just need to be with my friends for a while." she said as she grabbed her cloak and put her hand on the door handle.

"I understand, sweetheart. Just know I'm here ir you need to talk."

Hawke opened the door and she saw it was raining. She pulled her cloak tighter and her hood up and started making her way to Lowtown.

When she arrived at The Hanged Man, she headed up to Varric's Suite and saw Isabela, Varric, Merrill, and Anders playing Wicked Grace.

When Varric saw her, he waved her in.

"Hawke! What is our fearless leader doing here?" Varric asked as she sat down between Anders and Merrill.

"Just wanted to see what my favorite dwarf was doing."

"Cheating us out of our money," is what Anders muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault Blondie, that you suck at Wicked Grace." he replied with a smile.

Hawke watched the two as they started arguing about cheating. Isabela looked at Hawke saw she was hiding something.

"Ok, Hawke. Spill it." the what the pirate queen asked Hawke.

"Yeah Hawke, you look kind of down," Merrill said with a concerned look on her small elven face.

"It's F-Fenris. He left me." Was all she could get out before she started crying.

Anders put his around Hawke's waist, "Hawke, It'll be alright. Were here for you."

Hawke threw herself onto Anders and he just put his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Anders hadn't told anybody but he had feelings for Hawke. She was beautiful with her brown hair and her piercing blue eyes. She was a mage, so she would always side with him, but yet she fell in love with that ex-slave mage hater. That was the one thing he couldn't understand.

Hawke finally calmed down just as Aveline came into the room, "Hawke. I need your help."

"What do you need help with Aveline?" Hawke asked, standing up and rubbing her eyes.

"I need your help with one of my guardsmen."

"Ok. Merrill and Izy, do you guys want to come?"

Isabela jumped up, hooked her arm in Hawke's, "I'd love to."

"Are you coming, Kitten?" Izy asked their Dalish Elf.

"Of course." Then they headed out to help Aveline.

Varric looked at Anders questioningly.

"What?"

"I saw the way you were holding Hawke. You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," while he started blushing.

"I knew it!"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Anders said with pleading in his voice.

"Your secret safe with me, Blondie."

Meanwhile at the barracks...

"You're sweet on the boy. How cute." Izy commented to Aveline about Donnic.

"So help me whore. I will break you!" Aveline threatened.

"Oh, this is good! All this flailing around is her idea of courtship." Izy said with a laugh.

"Aveline, you should have just said so." Hawke replied.

"Sorry Hawke. I'm just so wrapped up in work, I don't know how to do this anymore." Aveline said as she looked away.

"I'm confused. Wasn't Lady-Manhands married before?" Izy asked.

"That...was a long time ago. It was easier, or seemed to be." Aveline said to the pirate.

"We could just drag him in here." Hawke suggested.

"No. That would look bad. For me and him." Aveline said a little flustered.

"Just go out. Get him drunk. Shame is a great equalizer." Izy said with a smirk.

"What? Just.. go out somewhere? It's that easy?" Aveline asked.

"Yep" Hawke said.

"Invite Donnic to The Hanged Man. Don't tell him about me make something up. He's not like the others." Aveline said with a smile.

"To The Hanged Man we go." Hawke said and they went to tell Donnic.

Hawke helped Aveline with her 'Donnic Problem' by clearing the way for her on the Wounded Coast. They were now back at the barracks with Aveline yelling at Hawke.

"Excuse me, Serah Hawke. I need to speak with the Captain." Donnic said while looking at them.

They headed into Aveline's office and Hawke heard Aveline giggling. Hawke shook her head and smiled to her smile. The last time she had giggled like that was with Fenris. They had had too much wine and she giggled when he almost fell on his face. When he heard her giggled, he looked her and smiled the most beautiful smile ever saw. Hawke pushed that memory away, she didn't want to start crying in front of everyone. She was just glad she could at least help somebody find their 'happily ever after'.


	2. Her Wolf and His Hawke Chapter 2

A week after Fenris leaving Hawke

Hawke was leaving the Keep, having just visited Aveline which had gone through to the night. Hawke heard a strange noise. She went to investigate and found Fenris laying on the ground, breathing heavy. She went over to him and knelled next to him.

"Fenris! What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

He opened his mouth to respond but he just moaned.

Hawke looked and say he had a gash on his forehead, blood was running down the side of his face.

"Fenris! What happened?"she asked frantic now that she saw the blood.

"Slavers were outside of the mansion, waiting for me so I attacked them. But one of them came from behind and hit me on the side of the head."

As he said this Hawke looked around and saw the dead bodies of the slavers. She looked back at Fenris and saw the blood was still coming so she grabbed the red sash she wore around her wrist and put it against his head to stop the bleeding.

He looked and say Hawke staring at him. Fenris closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Hawke. He didn't want to see the hurt he caused her. But it felt so good for her to be around. He hadn't seen her since that morning. She looked beautiful as always with her brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes that no longer shined when she talked. I must have caused that, he thought.

When the bleeding finally stopped she pulled the sash away and looked the elf in the eye and asked," Is it alright if I heal you? I'll understand if you don't want a mage to heal you." she said with venom in her voice.

He was shocked that she was being so mean, it seemed so unlike her. Another thing I must have changed in her.

He nodded his head and watched as she brought her hand up and put it gently on his head.

Hawke took a deep breath and felt her mana inside her rush to her fingertips.

Fenris watched as the light of her healing magic was casting a glow on them. And then he felt the magic coming into his body. His lyrium started reacting to the magic and it started glowing, faintly.

"Thank you, Hawke." he said as she pulled her hand away.

She suddenly pulled his right arm toward her and tied the sash around it.

"What's that for?" he asked, puzzled.

"A reminder of this night."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"This is the first time you let me use magic on you. Plus a way to remember me by. It used to be Bethany's." she said with a sad smile.

"Hawke. I can't take this. This is important to you." he said as he started to pull the sash off.

She stopped him, " You're important to me too. No matter what we go through you'll always be important to me Fenris." she said this with so much emotion in her voice.

Fenris got up and muttered thank you again and quickly went inside his mansion.

Hawke just sighed. She knew it would take him time to understand his feelings. And when he finally did she would be there, waiting, for her little wolf.


	3. Her Wolf and His Hawke Chapter 3

Fenris paced in front of the fireplace, thinking about what Hawke had said. She still had feelings for him. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why would she still care after he broke her heart? The more he thought about it the more he couldn't understand. So he just sighed and went over to his and flopped down, trying to clear his mind of Hawke.

Several weeks later, Qunari attack

Hawke was running, trying to make her way to the Keep. Dammit, Isabela. If she wouldn't have ran with the relic, they could avoid this whole mess with the Qunari.

Her, Fenris, Varric, Merrill, Anders, and Aveline finally made it to the Keep. After they had to fight every Qunari they saw.

"Maker.." Aveline said as the walked into the Keep, seeing all the dead bodies around them.

"The Qunari have just made themselves at home." Varric commented.

"Well, they just wore out their welcome." Hawke said as the made they made their way up the stairs.

As they opened the doors leading to the main area of the Keep the saw the Viscount's head rolling down on the floor.

"There is your Viscount." the Arishok said with anger in his voice.

"Shenadan,Hawke. You are just like these bas, you do not see."

"Let these people go. They did nothing to deserve this." Hawke said as a threat.

"They do not concern you. Ready yourself and prove you are not like these bas." As he said this he fellow Qunari came charging at them.

Hawke avoided attacks and kept throwing fireballs. Aveline, Merrill, Varric, and Anders were keeping some of them busy, but Fenris was getting surrounded. Hawke called forward her Tempest and she got a power lightning storm right over Fenris.

Fenris looked around in shock as the Qunari around him were struck by lightning. He looked to Hawke and saw her smile and he nodded his thanks.

"Enough! You have proven yourself. You know Hawke I can not return to Par'Lavon without the relic." He said as Hawke and friends fell out of their battlestances."How would you see us resolve this conflict?" As he said this they heard a noise behind them to see Isabela with the relic.

"I believe, I can answer that." She said with a smile."I'm sure you'll find it mostly intact." As she handed the book to the Arishok.

"The tome..." The Arishok said with surprise.

"It took me a while to get back. With all the fighting everywhere. You know how it is."

"Glad you could join us." Hawke said with a small smile.

"You know I couldn't leave you Hawke. My life would be boring." The pirate said with a smile.

"The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par'Lavon. With the thief."

"What?!" Izy asked the Qunari.

"You thought you could strand them here four four years, without consequences!" Fenris said to Izy.

"She stole the relic she must return with us."

"You have your relic. She stays with us!" Hawke said to the Arishok, eyes boring into his.

"I'm he'll take that well. Rivaini, you might want to move this way." Varric told Izy.

He seemed unfazed, "Then you leave me no choice. I challenge you to a duel. To the death. As her as the prize." He said pointing to Izy.

"No! If you're going to duel anyone, duel me!" Izy said to him.

"No. You are not worthy."

"All right. Let's dance." Hawke said to the Arishok.

"You have 5 minutes to prepare."

"Are you sure about this Hawke? I don't know if you can win this." Varric said to their leader.

"I know, but I have to do something. If I don't fight him all these people could die."

Everybody else told Hawke 'good luck', but as Hawke turned to go face off with the Arishok, Fenris said," Hawke. Please be careful."

She stopped, turned around and smiled at him," I always am."

Hawke stood face to face with the Qunari leader. He lashed out at her and she jumped back, almost getting gutted. She threw a fireball at him but he simply dodged it. She kept jumping back but she hit the wall. This time he cut her on her stomach.

She cried out in pain and coughed up blood. She fell to her knees, holding her stomach.

Fenris watched in horror as the Arishok brought the blade down in the killing blow, but before that could happen something did happen.

Hawke put her arm out and arm from the Fade appeared, minicking her movements. Sh did the same thing with her other arm and the same thing happened. The arms reached out and grabbed the Arishok by the arms. Squeezing his arms, Hawke stood up and with all her power left starting pulling.

"One day we shall return." Was all he said before being ripped apart.

Hawke hunched over, holding her stomach and started falling to the ground. But before she hit the hard floor Fenris caught her in his arms.

"I knew you would always catch me when I fell." Hawke said as a whisper.

"Always Hawke. Always" His eyes never leaving hers.

Her eyes started fluttering. All she could hear was Fenris yelling at Andersvto come heal here and everybody coming over to her with worried expressions on their faces.

The last thing she saw before she passed out beacuse of the pain was Fenris's beau 


	4. Chapter 4

Hawke looked around her sorroundings to see complete and utter darkness. She started running to get way from the darkness, but it kept pace with her. She saw a figure in the distance and started running towards it. She put her hand on the figure's shoulder and they turned around. Hawke was staring at her father, Malcolm Hawke.

"Father?"

"Hello, sweetheart." he said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here? Am I died?"

"No,honey. You're dying."

"So this must be the Fade." she said as she looked around to no longer see darkness, but the weird world of the Fade.

"Yes it is, Sister." said a women, appeared next to Malcolm.

"Bethany.. I'm so sorry I failed you. Mother was right. If I would have stopped you from.. I could have saved you." Hawke said in a sad voice.

"Maybe, you would have saved me, but you would be dead Autumn. You were the one that kept us going after Father died. You were our motivation to keep fighting to live another day."

"But.."

"Sweetheart. You stll need to look after Carver. I'm sorry about Leandra. But her, me, and Bethany will always be watching over you."

Hawke noticed her vision was starting to get blurry.

"You need to wake up, my child. Know that we all love you."

"Stay strong, Autumn. Make the Hawke name something to be remembered." Bethany said with a smile.

"I love you all."

Hawke started seeing a blinding light and she walked towards it.

Fenris had carried Hawke back to her home and he gently laid her on her bed. Anders and the whole crew filled in behind Fenris. Along with Bodhan and Sandal.

Anders came up to Hawke and started to remove her armor.

"What do you think you are doing, Mage?" Fenris asked in a low voice.

"Seeing how bad her injuries are, slave. So don't question me."

Fenris and the others watched as Anders pulled the last piece of Hawke's armor off. Gasps filled the air as they saw the gash on her stomach. It was was from one hip to the other and very deep.

'I'm surprised she hasn't died yet' Fenris thought.

Anders got to work on healing Hawke. Everybody found a spot to settle down for beacause they knew it would take a while.

Several hours after Anders had healed, to the best of his ability, and wrapped Hawke he said he was done.

"Will she be ok?" asked the upset Dalish.

"I don't know. We'll have to see when she wakes up. I suggest somebody stay and look after her incase she wakes up."

"I will. It was my fault she got hurt." the ex-slave said to everybody.

Everybody nodded and started heading out. Well, everybody beside Varric.

"Fenris. Its not your fault she got hurt. She chose to fight." the dwarf said to the elf after everyone had left.

"I know she chose to fight, but I'm the one who hurt her by breaking her heart." Fenris said while lookimh at the sleeping form of Hawke remembering the night he left.

"But know this: you're the only who change fix it." Varric said as he turned and left.

Fenris went over to Hawke's bed and sat in the car that there. Now he would have to wait for Hawke to wake up.

Hawke slowly opened her eyes. After blinking several times, Hawke looked around to see where she was. She saw to her right, her desk and her mabari, Casper laying on his mat in the corner. To her left was the fireplace and an elf sleeping. Hawke saw Fenris leaning back slightly in the chair sleeping.

'He looks so peaceful' she thought as she looked at his innocent face.

Hawke started pushing herself into sitting position when she felt and horrible pain in her stomach. She whimpered and fell back on the bed when she heard Fenris rush over to her.

"Hawke! Are you ok?"

"Everything hurts." she said as she tried to sit up again to face more pain.

"Stop trying to move Hawke. You'll just make it hurt more."

"Hmmp" was she said as she stopped trying to move."How bad was I hurt?"

"You have a cut on your stomach from one hip to the other and it was deep. The mage did the best he could." Fenris said as he glanced down at Hawke's stomach.

Hawke slowly lifted her shirt up to see the pinkish gash. She gently ran her fingers along it, remembering the pain of when she was cut.

She felt hands on hers and felt them pull her shirt back down.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, Fenris. You weren't the one who hurt me."

"Yes I was! I was the one who suggested you to duel and you got hurt because of me. Every choice I make hurts you Hawke. And it kills me when I hurt you."

He started to walk to the door," Now I'm just going to hurt you again. Goodbye, Hawke." As he said this he walked right out the bedroom door.

Hawke laid there just staring at the door. Trying to understand why he left. After several minutes of thinking she finally understood why he left today and that night they spent together. He couldn't understand his own feelings for her. He said he didn't want to hurt her because he was hurting himself. Hawke sighed'Just you wait Fenris. When I'm able to walk again, I'll help you understand your feelings.' She thought with a grin as she awaited that day to come. 


	5. Chapter 5

Her Wolf and His Hawke Chapter 5

* * *

Hawke slowly moved about her room, still sore from her wound. It had been several days since she received said wound. Anders had come to check on her everyday since she had been hurt. But Fenris had not came back since he left that night. 'Again' she thought. 'He's left me twice. I'm on a roll' she kept thinking to herself when her name was called by Bodahn.

"Mistress Hawke I have an important news for you." Shouted the dwarf from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right down." Hawke said as she limped to her door and down the stairs.  
"What is it Bodahn?" She asked, eyeing the dwarf.

"The Knight-Commander said she would like to speak to you at the Keep."

Hawke sighed," Joy oh joy, the Knight-Commander asked for my presence. I guess I should feel honored." Hawke said as she made her way to the entry hall to grab her staff and cloak. She made her way out of the estate and towards the Keep.

She ran into the one person who had been avoiding her. Fenris. It seems he was making his way towards Lowtown. 'Probably to play Wicked Grace with Varric and Isabela.' Hawke thought as she saw he walk by. On a quick whim she decided to follow him. With her cloak hood up he and everybody else wouldn't be able to recognize her.  
He made he way down the steps to Lowtown with Hawke not to far behind. Some might be thinking Hawke has turned into a stalker, maybe she has or maybe she is just following the elf she loves.

Finally arriving at The Hanged Man, she waited a while after he went in then she went in herself. She looked through the mass of drunkards to spot a white headed elf sitting with a blonde dwarf and pirate queen.  
Still not wanting her presence to be known, she sat at a table just a ways from the table her friends were at. She watched as Varric dealt the cards and as Isabela smirked, Hawke knowing the pirate was going to cheat. Norah came up to them asking if the wanted pints, they all agreed.  
Hawke watched as she saw Fenris accuse Varric and Isabela cheating.

"Then why do you play with us?" Varric asked the elf after he was done accusing them.

Fenris thought for some time then replied "Ihave nothing better to do. And I guess I consider you two my friends."

"What about Hawke? Or do you not consider her a friend because she's a mage?" Isabela asked the elf, staring intently at him.

"I...I do cosider Hawke a friend, but... I don't know." Fenris said looking back down at his hand and not Isabela's intense gaze.

Varric and Isabela looked at each other, smirking to each other.

"Just friends?" Asked the dwarf.

"Just...friends." The elf said as Norah came back with their pints.

"Whatever you say elf. But I have seen the way Hawke looks at you. There's something their, I know it." Varric said as he took a drink from his pint.

"Whatever you say dwarf." Fenris replied taking a drink from his own pint.

Hawke listened to everything they said, 'Varric is very observant then'.  
Just then a man came up to Hawke, drunk as can be, asking her if she wanted to 'have a little fun'. She said no but the man persisted. Hawke still turned the man down, but the man went to as far as grabbing her arm forcefully and yanking her up from her seat.  
The chair fell to the ground with a great thud, grabbing everyone's attention. Hawke started trying to pull from the man, trying to free her arm, and not being successful.  
Then the drunk man yanked her hood down and forcefully kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

She kept trying to push him to no avail, but then the man went flying across the room, landing with a great 'thud' on the ground. Then there was a bluish glow in front of the drunk man. Hawke realized quickly that glow was Fenris, and he looked like he was about to kill the man.

Hawke ran over to Fenris and laid a hand on Fenris' arm "Don't, Fenris. What this man did was foolish, but he doesn't deserve death." Hawke's soothing voice calmed Fenris enough not to kill the man. He growled at the man to leave and not come back, if he knew what was good for him. The man jumped to his feet and ran for the door, faster than Hawke has seen any drunk man run.

Fenris turned and looked at Hawke with his big emerald puppy dog eyes, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Fenris said looking Hawke up and down for any sort of injury.

"I'm fine Fenris. I just feel a little...violated. That's all." Hawke said as Varric and Isabela came over to check on Hawke.

"Then that's good. The fine part not the part where you feel violated." Fenris said blushing at himself for being so awkward with Hawke.

Hawke could see the pink hue go all the way to Fenris' ears. 'Awe! How cute!' She shook her head. 'Stop thinking like that. He doesn't feel that way about you.'

"What are you doing here anyway, Hawke? We didn't see you walk in." Varric asked their leader.

"Oh, ah, I was just coming here to see, ah, Norah. Isn't that right Norah?" Hawke asked the bar maid, pleading with her eyes to catch on.  
Luckily she did. "Yeah. How have you been Hawke? Been a while since you been in here."

"Oh you know killing bandits, saving people, the usual." Hawke said smiling to the woman and telling her thanks with her eyes.

They talked for a while then Hawke said her good-byes to Norah and went to her friends to say good-bye to them.

"Where are you going Hawke?" Asked Varric.

"The lovely Knight-Commander wishes to see me." Hawke said, rolling her eyes.

"Well have fun trying to deal with her." Varric said with a smile.

Hawke waved her hand behind her to her friends, making her way to the door. She stop cold with what she heard next.

"Hawke, please be careful." Fenris said to her with concern in his voice.

Hawke's heart beat stuttered a bit then went back to normal, she turned to him with a smile on her face, " Thanks. Always am."

Hawke turned and made her way to the door and out of The Hanged Man, with a smiled plastered on he face because of the elf she loves.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been alive these past couple of months (I have no excuse besides laziness maybe) but here you are new chapter. I'm proud of myself for doing a new chapter. Everything owned by BioWare


End file.
